1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for washing and drying small animals such as pet animals or laboratory animals, and particularly pertains an apparatus by which the small animal can be washed and dried automatically and sanitarily without taking skilled human hands.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a small animal such as dog or cat has been generally washed by putting them into bath, and brushing by human hands.
However, the small animals are not accustomed to water whether it is cold or warm, and so they often struggle while they are washed. Therefore, washing of the small animal is much troublesome, and human clothing is soiled. And further, when the small animal is washed in a bathroom, hair fallen out from the animal chokes a drain port, and further it becomes unsanitary. After washing hair a small animal should be wiped with a dry cloth. After that, if necessary, the animal should be dried by a dryer. Therefore,